Twisted Transistor
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Who is Ichigo when he's not home? Do you know? No, didn't think so.
1. Prologue: Impressions

Twisted Transistor

Prologue: Impressions (Karen Marie Garrett)

If you could describe Ichigo Kurosaki you might speak of his appearance; liquid amber eyes, bright orange hair, a nice body and tanned skin. You could say he's human. Perhaps you'd call him a shinigami or even a hollow, as he is. You could describe his personality: proud, rash, kind, thoughtful, smart, caring protective. His sisters could call him talented. And you could most definitely call him deadly if angered.

But there's one thing you'd never expect to call him.

A dancer.


	2. Chapter 1: See Who I Am

Chapter 1: See Who I Am

Ichigo's POV

I run out of the music hall, dodging and avoiding people as I go. Even here in Tokyo, there's a chance someone who knows me could be here. I don't want anyone to know what I do on my own. Just like I don't want my human friends to know what I am, or how I've become friends with my hollow, Ichimaru. Surprisingly, he's extremely supportive of what I do. It's strange, how he's supportive of my dancing but not of my friends. Yes, you read right, dancing.

It's not as if I can do it often, I'm just too busy with school and shinigami work. And since I've been instated as the taicho of the third division, I've only gotten busier. I never seem to have time to myself. Rukia's apparently caught onto this as she kicked me out today. She says I work too much, and I need to let loose and have some fun. Then, she literally threw me out the door, who knew she had so much strength for a midget.

Lost in my thoughts, I don't realize how far I've gone until I end up in front of a spewing white marble fountain. A woman with golden wheat hair bent over a notebook sits on its edge lost in what she's writing. The people walk past her, never sparing her a glance.

Is she a soul? There's only one way to find out.

I pad slowly up to her spot. If she is a soul, or a living human for that matter, I don't wanna scare her. "Hey. What's your name?"

Her head jerks up, and she blinks at me in surprise. "Umm, hello. I'm Keta, Ketakoshka Castlionia." My hollow comes into my subconscious but doesn't say a word, so I choose to ignore him for once. "Would you like to sit?"

I nod, "sure. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

She smiles meekly and glances at her surroundings. When she turns back to me, her gaze is sad, and her eyes are darkened with long hidden pain. "You're not from around her are you?"

"No," I answer swiftly, "I'm from Karakura Town."

If it was at all possible, it must be as it has happened, she looks sadder. "I figured as much. People around here don't talk to me. 'Cause I'm strange. They say I'm not right in the head, which I'm not, but still it would be nice to be treated like a normal girl, even if I'm not." She smiles meekly again and stares up into the sky.

"What's wrong with you?"

Her head jerks back at me; she seems startled by the caring tone in my question. "I-i have a brain condition. I don't know what it's called but basically, when I get stressed out, I act like a child. I start to talk like one, and my mental capacity decreases. I get distracted really easily. So I can't have a driver's license. And to top it off, I'm an anemic and suffer from narcolepsy. I fall asleep while standing sometimes."

I can't help it I laugh at that one. "And I only have a job because I'm an artist. You don't have to get up and go to work and be on time that way. But I still don't have a place to stay. I live on the streets."

My eyes widen. "Keta, why?"

"I like it that way. No one has to look out for me, how I want my life to be even after I die." Her words cut at my heart like a blade, like a zanpactou. I don't know why. I don't even really know this girl. "But everyone has their secrets." She gives me a strange knowing look.

"I know what you mean."

"Do you?"

"I'm a dancer."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Can you show me something?"

"Sure." I look around at the people; they still aren't paying attention. I take a deep breath. I spin around on my heels and pose; one hand clenched in a light fist away from my body and the other bent in an angle towards my face.

She claps and calls out, "Bravo, Ichigo!" I smile, a real one; something only a few people have ever seen. She looks down at her watch, then shoots up from her seat. "I've gotta go. I promised Alex and Chris, I'd meet them for lunch!"

"Who're Chris and Alex?"

"Two of the gallery workers I'm friends with."

"Keta, will you be here next Saturday?"

She gives me a calculating look. "Is that a date invitation?"

"Yup."

She smiles. "Then yes. 12:30 good for you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. See ya!" She takes off and another smile works its way onto my face. I look at my own watch. 5:15. I've gotta go myself. I lope off to the bus station, a skip in my step.

Keta's POV

As I step into Calypso's, Hime calls over to me from where she's waiting on a family, "Hey, Keta! Alex an' Chris a'e in zee back."

"Thanks, Hime!" The French shape shifter nods and goes back to taking the fairly large family's orders. The entire faculty of Calypso's is inhuman. The boss, Tezuma would have given me a job here if Maybel hadn't.

Maybel's the gallery director, and she, thank god for my fortune, doesn't care that I'm not mentally stable. The Wiccan says that all great people are slightly off their rockers. Thankfully, being an artist, I have no deadlines, except when I paint churches, oh how I despise them, and other places. Maybel let me decorate the showroom, and my next project is to be the lobby. Under her supervision, I've become a highly thought of and know gothic artist. And in most of them, I, a child me, is hurt or playing near or in danger.

In The Shadows of Secrets, my highest priced painting, a child me is playing in a garden near a shaded doorway. The entire scene is bright: red roses, white calla lilies, emerald grass covering the garden ground; with the exception of the doorway. The child me seems oblivious to the shadows and the creature within. Said creature's just a disturbance in the shades of black and grey with ruby red eyes and sharp, pointy teeth.

Despite the obvious grim quality to the piece, it now resides in the home of Ryuuken Ishida, one of my best clientele and is worth over $20,000.

"Keta!"

I'm jerked out of my thoughts for the second time today, not by Ichigo and his kind temperament, but by my friend, Chris's shouting and her shaking me. "What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!" The woman's Brooklyn accent shines through as she pushes me into the booth and slams an innocent looking pill bottle onto the table top.

I flinch at the loud noise and shirk into the seat cushion. Alex taking pity on me, pulls me into his chest. "Are you okay, Keta-chan?" I blink up at the gay, Japanese man. His coal black irises glow, and he pets at my hair. He clutches me tighter, as he would his lover, the incubus, Xander, and glares up at Chris. "You didn't have to slam it."

I know, I know. I'm sorry, Keta."

"'Tis otay, Chris-sama. You jus' stardled me. So, Saya maded me some mor'?"

Chris's eyes soften even more. "Yeah," she says leaning back into the seat, "Grimmjow dropped it off about an hour ago. He said that Lord Aizen wishes you'd come home. They all do. He said it's too quiet in Hueco Mundo without you."

"I sorry. I no want Kitzan to be sad. I sorry. I love my Kitzan. I no want him sad." A tear drips from my eye and I snuggle closer to Alex. "But I no want Kitzan to get hurt. An' I get peoples hurt."

**AN:/ Keta's mental disability gets worse the more stress she's under.**

"But Keta! Lord Aizen's practically her father!"

"It no matter. I no want my family to get themselves hurt fo' me. Anyways, I got a date!"

"Really?" Alex asks, jumping into the conversation.

"Yup, um… next Saturday!"

"What's his/her name?"

"Ichigo. He are really sweet and cute. He like dancing, too!"

"Oh," Chris exclaims, "You hit the jackpot, baby girl! I bet he's incredibly sexy!" I nod. "Damn, you did hit the jackpot!" I laugh. Chris can be quite ecstatic about the littlest of things. But the change of topic is quite welcome. I'd rather not speak of subjects that cause me to cry, my Kitzan being one of them. _'Him'_ being another. Oh how I miss my prince.

I sigh. "Keta-chan is there something wrong?" Alex is staring at me intently.

"No, Alex. I jus' thinking. Jus' thinking 'bout him."

"Oh, honey, you have to let him go." I turn around to find Hime looking down at me. She places a hand on my arm gently; she knows how untrusting I can be of people or creatures touching me, and says, "you've got a strong heat, a glorious body, a wonderful soul and a kind disposition. You're practically the embodiment of love and beauty, and I know quite a few incubi and succubi. And you're ten times more radiant then even Xander. Isn't that right Alex?"

"Yeah, Xander can't even hold a candle to you."

I smile and burry my face back into Alex's chest. "Thanks guys."

Ichigo's POV

I run into Urahara's place, feeling giddy as can be. I slide open the door, giving a rushed apology to a startled Jinta and running into the room we use for meetings. As I expected, my friends, Urahara and Yoruichi are sitting at the table, drinking tea or in Rangiku's case sake.

"What's got you so excited, Kurosaki-kun?" the shady blonde asks, grey eyes glinting.

Normally, I'd scowl at him, but I'm far too ecstatic for that. "I've got a date!"

"Aww, who's the lucky guy?" Anyu asks, smirking.

This does elict a scowl from me. "'Her' name is Keta, Ketakoshka Castlionia."

Uryu chokes on his tea before blinking at me. "'The' Ketakoshka Castlionia? The world renound gothic-style artist? The woman who my father spends thousands of dollars a year for just one of her paintings?"

"I guess."

"Damn, you're on lucky bastard. Is she as off-kilter as they say?"

My scowl deepens. "Just because she has a mental instability doesn't make her crazy. She's sweet and kind. And apparently, I'm one of the only people who'd talk to her."

His eyes widen. "Sorry, Ichigo, I didn't mean to offend you. But you haven't seen her art yet, have you?" I shake my head. "That's wh people think she's crazy. One of them my dad owns, actually the first one he bought has a hollow eating the soul of a little blonde girl. Dad says her spiritual pressure is so high for a human. He thinks she can not only see but talks to hollows."

"What?" we shout.

"Yeah," he mutters meekly, "he saw her talking to Ulquiorra Schiffer. He said she hugged him, and they talked for a while. Then before he left, she hugged him again and gave him marshmallows."

"Marshmallows?"

"Marshmallows shaped like bats."


	3. Chapter 2: Nebel

**And her I am again. I finally got this finished, well this chapter after all. I'm so sorry. I just forgot about it. Please, Review.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 2: Nebel (Rammstein)

_**And then he kissed her**_

_**Where the sea ends**_

_**Her lips, delicate and pale**_

_**And his eyes tear up**_

_**The last kiss was so long ago**_

_**The last kiss**_

_**He doesn't remember it anymore**_

Keta's POV: Saturday, 11:13

"Come on, Keta-chan! You need to take your pills!"

I sigh. "Just a minute, Alex! Let me finish the flowers!" I call and swipe the brush in oval like patterns. The opaque black centers dwindle in size as the stark white covers them little by little. Three hours have passed here in this fake field of flowers; my only company, a pale reflection of my brother for I cannot truly capture the beauty I see in him.

But still my imaginary brother has a beauty all on it's own. To show what a vampire, or even an arrancar as he is both, truly is, to show the beauty of the race is to show how beautiful my brother is.

Orihime Inoue saw it. Szayzel's seen it. Hell, even Nnoitora's seen it. My brother and his beauty.

They say I am beautiful too. But I am not, cannot have more beauty then he. A child with night black hair and snow white skin. Shining acid green eyes set in a deadened expression, seemingly only motivated when they see me. Dual colored lips, white and black. Night nails soaking and bleeding through the snow. And a sword, our mother, gleaming like the skin.

Oh, how I crave the beauty of my brother. To be around it, not to keep, just to be with him. For he is said to be beauty. And I am said to be the embodiment of love.

I close my eyes and breathe in deeply. I haven't seen him since our real mothers, Lucy and Rosiel helped me bring him back. It was so stupid of him to try and fight Ichigo; the man I have a date with.

I know, unorthodox and wrong. But he and his hollow remind me of the mates I lost, Ichigo and Ichimaru Karyushima. And any remnant of them helps keep me stable. That's why after all of these years I still have his jacket, the green and black one. I'm wearing it out today.

I sigh and walk out of my studio and down the hall to the main lobby where Alex and Chris work. I wave to my Brooklyn-born friend and continue up to where Alex and, is that? Yes, it is, Ryuken Ishida are. "Hello, Ms. Castlionia," he says with a quick bow.

"It's Keta, Ryuken. If you don't call me by my first name, I won't continue to call you by yours."

He smiles. "Alright… Keta." I beam at him and grab the pills from Alex's hand. Thank goodness, Saya made them small. Otherwise, dry swallowing would be a lot harder.

"So," I say, swallowing them, "what can I do for you today?"

"I was wondering if you could do a portrait of my son, Uryu and I." I nod. "Here's a picture."

I take a hold of it and smile softly. "He looks a lot like you." Inside my head, Spirit's oohing and awing, proclaiming how cute he is. "Ok, hush it," I whisper to the Dá Iiandāo, while trying to hold in my laughter. Ryuken's one of the only people, scratch that, normal people, minus the whole Quincy part, who talks to me. After all I'm the crazy woman, and I don't wanna have him see me the same way everyone else does.

"Keta! Don't you have somewhere to be?"

I turn around to see Maybel coming down the staircase to her office loft. She runs an hand through her teal and lavender hair, rustling the blessed cross headpiece. The Wiccan pulls me off to the side and thrusts a bag into my hands. "What's this?" I question, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"A protection from harm."

"Ichigo won't hurt me."

"Not from him, but from others." She brushes a strand of hair out of my face. "I care about you. Now be thankful I haven't attempted to track him down and preform and exorcism." I snort. "You know I would. But I find people are less likely to come outside, sleep, talk to people, get dressed near windows or doors and seem to like nachos a lot more after one. I really don't think you want me to do that to Kurosaki. Even though Lord Aizen may wish for his death."

I shake my head. "He doesn't want him dead. He says when the time arises for Ichigo choose between staying loyal to the Soul Society or defecting to the Arrancar, we will be upmost supportive if he defects. Even Grimmjow wants him to."

"But Grimmjow just wants to fight him."

"It's a start." I sigh. "I've got to go now. Bye, Maybel."

"Bye, Keta." I bid Ryuken a goodbye and race out of the studio. I don't want to be late.

Ichigo's POV, 12:22

I race to the fountain, hoping I make it in time. Stupid Grimmjow, always cutting in at the worst possible time. And Ulquiorra Schiffer, showing up to say that he'd kill me should I hurt Keta. Why?

Hollows don't care about their own kind, let alone humans. But he seemed actually worried for her. Does he? I wonder if he went to see her more than once? He had to. I mean how else could she have known to give him marshmallows. And why marshmallows?

At that moment I arrive at the fountain where Keta's once again sitting. She looks up, and a bright smile lights up her alabaster face. "Hello, Ichigo!"

"Hi, Keta." She hops up and takes my arm as she leads me into the crowd. 'Damn, she's fast.' We weave through the lunch hustle and bustle to a diner called Calypso's. "What's this place?" I ask when we slow to a walk.

"My favorite restaurant. Some of my friends work here." Keta leads me to a back corner near the kitchens and sets down. I take her lead and look at the menu. My God, some of this is expensive.

'What'd you expect?' Ichimaru asks.

'I dono. Maybe a cheaper date?' He sniggers.

Said date's laughter draws my attention. Her eyes are trained on my face, sapphire and cool. "I'm paying, Ichigo."

"But..."

"I get a discount here because of my..." she pauses to think of the appropriate word. "connections."

"Like what?"

She shakes her finger at me and says, "I can't tell you now."

"Why not?"

She gives me an almost snake-like smile. "Because," she whispers, coy and playful, "that'd ruin the game.' She giggles manically.

'Ask her if she likes games.'

"Do you games?" I ask.

"Yes! Games are the most amazing thing in the world!" She grins wide and gives me a scrutinous look. "Do you?"

"Yes."

'Ask her what kinds of games.'

'Why? Why don't you ask her?'

'You did not just ask that.'

'What?'

'I'm stuck inside of you, moron.'

'Oh, yeah. Temporarily forgot.'

'That's obvious.'

'Don't be an ass.'

'Too late. Now ask.'

'Okay!' I give her a smile and ask, "What kinds of games do you like?"

"Finding games," she whispers, "and war games. Actually, I love all kinds of games. What kinds of games do you like?'

"Any kind really."

"Good then we'll get along splendidly." She takes my hand in hers, squeezing slightly. About this time, a waitress comes out with our food, setting it in front of us. She lets go slowly, motioning for me to eat…

"Do you want to do this again sometime?"

She looks up at me, clearly surprised. "Sure," she answers after a few moments, surprise gone from her face. "When's good for you, Ichigo? For the most part, I can leave work whenever I want."

I think for a moment before answering. "How about tomorrow?"

She nods. "Do you want to go climbing?"

"Where?"

"In the abandoned part of the city."

"Okay."

She smile and leans up to kiss me on the cheek. "See you then, Ichigo."

"See you, Keta."

Keta's POV

'So… you've got another date.'

I roll my eyes. 'Yes, I do, Kanna.'

'Don't be a prat,' the hollow says, 'what do you think of him? Is he boyfriend material, like Ichigo and Ichimaru?'

'I think so. I think they are, but I don't think they remember me.'

'Oh, Keta.'

'It's okay. I can get them back I swear! I will.'

'And I'll hold you to it.'


	4. Chapter 3: Sorrow

**My muse has returned! **

**Quick Note: Yes, I did name the snake after Voldemort's. I love the name. **

**Review Please, thank you.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 3: Sorrow (Flyleaf)

**_Sorrow last through this night_**

**_I'll take this piece of you_**

**_And hope for all eternity_**

**_For just one second I felt whole_**

**_As you flew right through me_**

Keta's POV: Sunday, 10:14

I close my eyes and roll onto my stomach. _Keta! You need to wake, lazy girl!_ I glare at the python with fervor, before rolling back over and shutting my eyes. _§I swear to God that I will eat that boy you're after if you don't get your ass up!§_

_§I don't wanna, Nagini. I'm just fine right here.§_ I hiss back and curl up into a ball around the giant plush kitty from when my lovers were still alive.

She slithers up onto my bed and lays her head next to mine. _§I miss waking up beside you and Ulquiorra. I miss being with both of my speakers.§_

_§I know. I miss him too.§ _I pet her head, smiling when she hisses in happiness. Yawning, I look over at my phone's clock and groan. _§I gotta get up don't I?§_ She nods. _§Damn.§_ I sit up slowly and rub the sleep from my eyes. I stride into the kitchen of Maybel's apartment grab a pack of blood out of her fridge.

_§Why are you eating that garbage?§ _Nagini asks.

_§It's good for me. I don't want Ichigo to know about my other half yet.§_

_§Why not?§_

_§Because it's hard to explain. And… what's my motto?§_

_§If it's not fried, I don't eat it.§_

_§Cute. But not that one.§_

_§Two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead.§_

_§That's right.§_

"Good Morning, Keta."

I turn around to see Maybel walking in already fully dressed and ready to go out on her only day off during the week. "Morning." Nagini hisses a greeting as well, forcing me to translate.

"Good Morning to you too, Nagini." She stoops to give my snake a pat on the head before getting a cup of coffee. "So when are you supposed to meet the Kurosaki boy?"

"Noon."

"Where are you taking him?"

"To the abandoned part of the city."

"Climbing?"

"Yep."

"Do you really like him?"

"Yeah."

"Good." She passes me a cup for my own coffee, shaking her head as I pour the blood inside. "Can I ask of favor of you?"

"Yeah?"

"Before you come home tonight, can you get another thing of coffee creamer? I'm almost out."

"Sure. I've got to get a new pair of boots anyways."

"Why?"

"Mine have a hole in the insole."

"Then stop wearing them so much. They make you look like a fucking prostitute. That's how I would expect Chris to dress, not a beautiful princess like you. You should be in long flowing gowns and tons of jewels. Your hair should be elegantly done by personal servants. And you should be waited on hand and foot."

I give her a questioning look and take a sip of coffee. "What kind of freaky fairytales have you been reading?"

"I don't know. Maybe the ones that all human children read."

"Well, I'm not exactly human. 'Sides it's not always like that in real life." I peer into the fridge before grabbing the tub of cottage cheese. "Pass me a spoon."

"Please tell me you aren't going to eat all of that."

"That would be lying."

"Come on! I just bought that two days ago!"

I roll my eyes and say, "I'll pick up another on my way home. Okay?"

"Fine. You might want to leave soon if you want to be on time."

"Huh?" I look over at the clock. 11:00. "Shit!" I race into my room, throw on my jeans and converse and run back out, calling my goodbye behind me. 'Please don't let me be late!'

Ichigo's POV: 11:34

_'So…'_

'What, Maru?'

_'Excited for our date?'_

'Our?'

_'You have to share her. She likes me.'_

'She doesn't even know you.'

_'Not true,'_ he says mockingly.

'What do you mean by that?'

'Can't tell you.'

'Bastard.'

_'Bitch.'_

'I hate you.'

_'No you don't.'_

'Lie.'

_'Is not.'_

'Shut up.'

He's silent for a few moments before I hear him say, _'Are you going to have sex with her?'_

'What?' I shriek. 'I'm only sixteen, Ichimaru!'

_ 'So, I lost my virginity when I was sixteen.'_

'When was this?'

_ 'When I was living over three thousand years ago.'_

'With whom?'

_ 'My girlfriend. Later she was my fiancé.'_

'What happened?'

_'I died the week before our wedding.'_

_She ducks behind a tree, blond hair following as it swishes around her ankles like a golden gown. She peaks around the tree, but I cannot see her face. 'Who is she?' "Maru!" she cries, running over to loop her hands around my neck._

_"What?" he, my hollow asks._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." He kisses her on the forehead and cradles that head to his chest. "Let's go inside."_

_"Kay."_

_'You're going to run into a tree.'_

'Am not!' I look up to see the tree he's talking about. I really was going to run into it. Damn, he was right.

_'What were you thinking about?'_

'I don't really know. Maru, what did your fiancé look like?'

'_Blonde hair, sapphire eyes, full red lips, high eyebrows, an aristocratic nose and silvery white skin. Why?'_

'I think I just saw one of your memories.'

I run up to Keta's fountain to see that she isn't here yet. 'Where is she?' I ask myself as I stand waiting for her.

"Ichigo! I'm so sorry! I'm late!" She races up to me, familiar blonde hair swaying around her face.

"It's okay." I take her hand tightly in my own. "I just got here."

"You're not mad?" she asks, big blue eyes full of unshed tears.

"No, I'm not."

"Thanks you, Ichi-chan!" she cries, clinging to my chest. "I thanks you! I wases so scarered that you wouldn' l-like me no more."

"I will like you forever, no matter what. Okay?"

"Uh, huh. I loves you, Ichi."

"I l-love you too, Keta." I stand there a little longer as she clings to my chest. "Where are we going?" I ask softly, holding her just a little bit more loosely.

_'Aww… Ichigo's in love.'_

'Shut up.'

"We're going to the unfinished side of the city. I know a shortcut, but we have to hop fences. Are you up for it?" I nod, earning me a smile. "Good. Then follow me."

She takes off through an ally on our left, laughing and urging me on. She launches herself off of a wall and over the wooden fence, leaving me to scrabble up the stacked boxes. When I get over, I see her heading for what seems to be a park. "Keta!" I cry, "wait for me!" She stops then and hides behind a tree. Her blonde hair swishes around her like a golden dress, and her sapphire eyes glow from her silvery white skin.

I blink rapidly, feelings of Déjà vu making me feel confused. "Ichigo!" She wraps her arms around my neck.

"What?" I ask, feeling worried.

"I love you… both of you."

'Both of us?' I search out my hollow in my inner world, confused when I find him smiling so brightly. 'What the hell does that mean?'

_'She remembers us.'_

'Us?'

_'Do you remember her, Ichigo?'_

'No.'

_'You will one day, very soon. Just tell her that I love her, and I would die for her again.'_

'Okay.' I look her in the eyes and whisper. "We love you too. Ichimaru says he'd die for you again." Bloody red tears spill from her eyes, and she clings to me, crying endlessly. "Why are you so sad?" I ask.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy."

"Why?"

"I have my princes back."

"What?"

"You, Ichigo and your hollow, Ichimaru were once known as the princes, Ichigo and Ichimaru Karyushima. You were both hollows and my best friends. Then we were engaged," She says turning around to look over the cliff like hill.

"What happened?"

"You both died the week before our wedding. The shinigami killed you; that's part of the reason I cannot trust them."

"Part?"

She swallows heavily before continuing. "I was pregnant, Ichigo with our son."

_'What?'_-"What?"


	5. Chapter 4: iNSaNiTY

**I know it's short. But i had nothing else to say. Review, please.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 4: iNSaNiTY (Vocaloid)

**_Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?_**

**_Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you_**

Ichigo's POV

** "I was pregnant, Ichigo with our son."**

**_'What?'_****-"What?"**

My mouth hangs open, and I blink at Keta rapidly. "A son?"

"Hai. He was your unknown goodbye present to me. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep him." Tears fall thickly from her luminous pools, staining her shirt with red.

"Why not?"

"The shinigami would have killed him too. Just like they did to you. I couldn't let that happen." She laughs a cold, forced laugh. "I think Grimmjow was more upset than I was. His godson was just born, and he couldn't keep him either."

"Why not?"

"He and Anita, his twin had to take care of me. Maru told them to. They still take care of me, even though they are Espada now."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

She turns back to look at me, an incredulous look on her face. "I am an Espada too, the cero."

I smile. "I don't care. I still love you, and I always will."

We set together on the rooftop of a crumbling building, hand in hand with her head on my shoulder which is pretty awkward considering she's 6'3" and I'm 5'9". "Ichigo," she whispers, "will you dance with me?"

"Yes," I whisper back, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Give me your hand." She takes it slowly and stands up, towering over me.

With her encouragement, I place my hand on her waist and she on my back. We turn slowly, waltzing to an imaginary tune as the sun sets behind us and bathes the world in a multitude of colors. It makes her look even more beautiful than before. "I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 5: Holding Out for a Hero

**I know a bit rushed, but it needs to happen this way. Review, please.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 5: Holding Out for a Hero (Frou Frou)

**_Somewhere after midnight_**

**_ In my wildest fantasy_**

**_ Somewhere just beyond my reach_**

**_ There's someone reaching back for me_**

Orihime's POV

"Where the hell is Kurosaki?"

"Calm down, captain." Rangiku puts a hand on Toushiro's shoulder, looking half afraid that he'll turn around and bite her.

"Ichigo'll be here soon," I say, looking down at the child-like shinigami.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Ichigo calls, running up to us, "I had to meet Keta at the train station and drop her stuff at my place!"

"Why?" Renji asks.

"She's at Uryu's house so she can meet all of you since his dad asked her to stay and design the new edition."

"Seriously!" I cry. "He's making that thing bigger!"

"Yep. It's supposed to be Keta's apartment for when she's in Karakura. Otherwise she'd sleep on the streets." He shakes his head. "If it weren't for Maybel, she'd be living on the streets now."

"You sound pissed off."

"Of course I do, Rukia! She's more worried about Nagini and Skydamire than herself!"

"Who?"

"Sky's her pet wolf, and Nagini's her fourteen foot long python."

"Four-fourteen feet?" Renji's shaking as he speaks.

"Yeah?" Ichigo chuckles. "You aren't scared of snakes, are you, Renji?"

"No!" he says forcefully, scowling when Ichigo's laughter deepens.

"You are! You're scared of snakes!" He smirks. "Trust me. Nagini won't hurt you. She's extremely docile and well trained. She follows Keta's every command; she won't even eat if Keta doesn't want her to."

"Seriously?" Anyu asks.

"Seriously. She'll even let you carry her, but I suggest against it, considering she's over seventy pounds."

"Damn that's a big snake!" Rangiku.

He shrugs and gives her a dismissive gesture. "We should get going. Keta wants to meet you." While we walk down the road, he reaches up to the part of a black cord visible to me and pulls the necklace free from his shirt, running his finger across the pendent I cannot see.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Huh." He looks down, realizing what he's been doing. "Keta gave it to me. Wanna see?"

"Sure." He undoes the clasp and hands it to me with great care, sepia eyes filled with love. I look down at the obsidian panther set into a forever frozen snarl. Its fierce amber eyes gleam so brightly. "It's beautiful, Ichigo."

"Thanks," he whispers as I hand it back to him. "I wish you could enjoy this day too, Ichimaru…" he mutters so lowly under his breath that I can barely hear him.

'Who's Ichimaru?'

Ichigo closes his eyes and takes off down the street at a dead run to a figure in a long white and black sundress. His mouth is set into wide smile as he hugs the blonde haired girl. "Hello, Keta."

"Hello, Ichigo." The blonde woman draws him deeper into her embrace as we walk up to her. "So you must be Ichigo's… Shiro?"

"Keta!" Ichigo moves out of the way in just enough time to evade the white haired captain. "I can't believe you're here! I missed you so much Mooney!"

"I've missed you as well, Shiro-chan."

We brace ourselves for the explosion that we're sure is to come, but it doesn't. "You never change do you?"

"Oh, I did. I grew."

"Fuck you."

"No, thank you. I'd rather not have to deal with someone almost two feet shorter than me." He growls, and then sighs.

"Byakuya and María miss you too."

"I know. But since they can't come to the world of the living anymore, I can't see them. I've had to make new friends."

"I know. Like Ulquiorra Schiffer." He crosses his arms. "What the hell are you doing with arrancar, Keta? They're dangerous!"

She snarls. "That's not his name, Shiro."

"What?"

"He's Ulquiorra Verion Saiyzar Castiel Murcielago-Morningstar. Not Schiffer. And I'd appreciate if you'd keep your nose out of my business!"

"I'm just looking out for you!" Toushiro cries, almost in tears. "What if he hurts you?"

"He won't!"

"How do you know?"

She turns her head away from him, and us, and something red falls from her right eye. "Because Shiro, Violetta, Mura and I are all he has left."

"What?"

"Muramasa, the zanpactou that tried to take over the Soul Society, Ulquiorra, his, actually our, little sister and I are all siblings. He's my younger brother."

"I don't…"

"Remember the little kid used to be with me all of the time?"

"Yeah."

"That was him. I'm the only thing that keeps my brother grounded. Without me, he doesn't give a damn about anything."

"How often do you see him?" I ask.

She gives me a scrutinous look. "You're Orihime right?"

"Yeah."

"He told me about you. You interest him. And to answer your question, he wanted to see me today, in about fifteen minutes." She looks at the shinigami. "Please tell me you won't try to hurt him. He's my baby brother, and if he dies or gets hurt, you'll make a very, very merciless adversary. Do not tempt me to kill you." Her eyes open wide. "He's here early." Dark, despairing spiritual pressure erupts from above us, making us look up to the rooftop directly at said espada. He pulls out his zanpactou and jumps down between his sister and us. "U'ra! Calm down! They won't hurt us." He lets out an odd chirping sound. "I promise, little bat. Now let's go inside. I'm hungry, and I know you are too." An irritated whining sound. "Ulquiorra Verion!" she shouts, "you sound like a two year old!"

"So do you normally!"

She growls. "You're eating, even if I have to tie you down and get the funnel again."

"I like the funnel. Is the food going to be fresh?"

She sighs, "Yes. Now I have to find some unlucky person to feed you."

"You're going to let him eat someone?" Ikkaku cries.

"No," Ulquiorra says calmly, "I only wish to feed from them."

"They're vampires," Ichigo says nonchalantly.

"How can you be so calm?" Rukia asks.

"I'm polynemic. Vampires are a polynemic's greatest ally. We feed them in exchange for protection, and a less painful way to fix our problem."

"Question: what's a polynemic?" Renji asks.

"Humans, well actually any creature of humanoid genetics, even hollows can be if they were while living, that produce too many red blood cells. After a time the excess will rush to the lungs, and well, you drown in your own blood." We, not Toushiro, Ichigo and Keta, stare at Ulquiorra. "Sadly," he continues, "there aren't very many as the usually die very, very young."

"How can you be so calm saying that?" Yumichika inquires.

Keta answers however. "It's a fact of life. People die. Why become attached to creatures that will fade from existence before you even have a chance to actually live life with them. My brother and I have lived many years, knowing this fact. But..."

They finish together, "we do anyway."

"Come inside!" Ryuken Ishida calls from the doorway, smiling at Keta and Ulquiorra. "Where's Muramasa?" he asks.

"In Hueco Mundo. He's trying to defuse a fight between Grimmy and Ani," Ulquiorra answers as he enters the kitchen and immediately opens the fridge.

"Grab me one," Keta says, setting on a barstool in front of a set of blueprints.

"Kay!" He reappears from the fridge with two packages filled with a red liquid.

"Here." Mr. Ishida hands him a mug and takes the other bag, ripping it open and allowing the contents to pour out. "Want it warm, Keta?"

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question, Ryuken?"

"Sorry…" he laughs and opens up the microwave. Ulquiorra follows his lead and sets his inside as well, pressing a couple of buttons to turn it on. When it's done, Uryu's dad brings a mug over to her. "So how much do you have done?"

"Thanks. I have the structure itself and how much of each material we need. The inside I'll have to go looking for still."

"Remake our room," Ulquiorra says just before he takes a drink.

"Nah. You won't be here that often. I know you. Someone has to piss off Nnoria for me, and help Uncle Ginny irritate the others."

"Yeah, yeah. But I miss you and Nagini. Sou-chan misses you too."

"Who's Sou-chan?" I ask, already deciphering that Nnoria is Nnoitora.

"Souske," Ichigo responds as he sits on the counter. "He's Keta's adoptive father."

"Really?" Chad asks, the first time he's spoken since we've met the vampiress.

"Yeah. My Mama and he are mates. She asked him to take care of me, 'cause she couldn't. He takes care of U'ra too. I think it's because he misses Auntie Yukari."

"Who's that?" Yumichika inquires.

"His sister. She's the reason why Hanna and Souske met." Ulquiorra yawns right after he finishes and sets his cup down on the counter. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Not on the floor!"

"I like the floor."

"If you sleep on the couch, I'll take a nap too. Kay?" He nods. "Com'on." They walk into the adjoining room and lay together, his head on her chest and her arms around his waist. Suddenly, their eyes fall closed and they slip into sleep, clinging tightly to each other.

Mr. Ishida motions us out into the garden where Uryu is. "Make yourself at home."

"Hey guys."

"Hi, Uryu!" He smiles at me then looks at his father.

"Keta and Ulquiorra are taking a nap, aren't they, Dad?"

"Yeah. I didn't want your friends to wake them and probably get hurt in the process."

"My back hurt for a whole week after that."

His dad laughs. "Your fault."

"I know."

"What happened?" Ikkaku questions.

"Keta threw me into a wall. She doesn't do waking up well. Probably because she's so used to being woken up in a moment of crisis or to one of the arrancars' pranking her." He turn to look at Ichigo who's making a strange drink over at the outdoor bar. "What the hell is that?"

"A Zombie. Why?"

"Looks gross."

"It's just one part white rum, one part golden rum, one part dark rum, one part apricot brandy, one part pineapple juice, one part papaya juice, ½ part 151-proof rum and a dash of grenadine. Keta introduced it to me the other night and I liked it." He pulls out a another glass and pours some other things inside.

"What're you making now?" Rangiku asks.

"Bloodhound. Keta likes them. Then again, if it has alcohol, she likes it."

Laughter sounds behind us. "Very true, Kurosaki."

I turn around to look at Ulquiorra and Keta, the latter with a giant snake wound around her body. She rolls her eyes. "Very cute boys."

"We know."

She smiles and accepts the drink from her boyfriend before leaning against a tree. "So, guys, please keep this quiet. I have good feelings around you. Don't make me regret having to kill you."

"We'll be good."


	7. Chapter 6: Sober

**OOops. Got caught up recently and haven't worked on this. Well i did now! Here ye' go. Review please.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 6: Sober (Pink)

**_I'm safe_**

**_ Up high_**

**_ Nothing can touch me_**

**_ But why do I feel this party's over?_**

**_ No pain_**

**_ Inside_**

**_ You're my protection_**

**_ How do I feel this good sober?_**

Keta's POV

I sigh and walk to the edge of the stucco roof, murmuring seemingly made up words of foolish nonsense. It calms me when nothing else can, speaking in dragon. With another sigh, I crouch on the edge, clutching at it to steady myself. The night air whips my hair across my face, silken wheat in the dark abyss of night. The wind carries with it the faintest trace of lavender, heather and lunarflowers and I find myself intoxicated by the scent. Looking down, I see where it comes from. Within a patch of heather and lavender, the multicolored blossoms grow, extending their reach to the full moon, soon to die. Wild strawberry bushes creep up onto their territory, reminding me of my previous engagements. I have just a few minutes before I have to get to Ichigo's house, so I sonido there and walk up to the door. I knock a few times, cocking my head in confusion when a man opens the door. "Hello. I'm Ketakoshka Castlionia."

"Hello. I'm Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father."

"Oh." I bow at the waist then, a fist pressed over my heart. "It is a pleasure to meet you. If it is okay with you to court your son."

He laughs and I spot Ichigo scowling at me. "You make it sound like I'm a girl."

"Where I come from, Ichigo, you technically are the girl."

"Shut up."

"Um… let me think on it… No."

He rolls his eyes, leaning up on tip-toes to kiss me. "Karin and Yuzu want to meet you. If you hurry that is. They'll be going to bed soon."

I give him a look and race up the stairs with him hot on my tail. I race through into this room at the end of the hallway and smile at the girls sitting in their beds. "Hello, I'm Keta."

"I'm Yuzu," the slightly more eccentric of the girls says, beaming at me.

The other seems slightly more suspicious when she speaks. "Karin."

"I guess I better be going and let the two of you get to sleep." I start to turn out when I stop. "Yuzu, don't worry about breakfast. I'll get it."

She blinks. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. If you need anything tonight, come and get me. I don't sleep very much at night." I back out of the room and close the door softly. With a soft sigh, I turn around to kiss Ichigo goodnight. "I'll be up in a little bit," I whisper and slip down the steps.

I sit down next to Isshin at the table after grabbing a cup of coffee. "Do you love Ichigo?" he asks causally but with a hint of threat in his voice.

"With my entire being. Always have, always will."

"It's true then."

"What's true, ex-captain Kurosaki?"

"That hollows never abandon their mates."

"Yes, it's true. We are monogamous, well for the most part. We are usually monogamous if we've met our soul mates. If not, or if they were to die during a pregnancy, then we are polyamorous."

"And you believe, Ichigo and Ichimaru are your soul mates?"

"Yes. They are, if they weren't I wouldn't have tried to kill myself after the died in their first lives. I've tried chasing them down ever since."

"How often is it that a hollow will have more than one soul mate?"

"Not very. Those with two can usually cope through losing one without outside forces because they still have half of their other half. Others will resort to drinking and othere forms of self-destruction. I chose suicide."

"Did it work?"

"No. I, dear Isshin, am truly immortal. And now that we're together again, one day your son's will be too."

"Are there others like you?"

"Yes, there are some, but they are few. And they have at least one attainable loophole to their immortality."

"Attainable loophole?"

"A way to end it, that is impossible."

"What's yours?"

"My sister, Kushina, has to kill me."

"And how is that impossible."

"She can't without killing herself. We are tied together. She is a part of me."

"How'd you get it?"

"God gave it to me. He considers it a present to his favorite grandchild. After all my mother was his favorite child."

"God doesn't play favorites, Keta."

"Are you sure?" With that I get up and walk back up the stairs and into Ichigo's room. He opens sleepy eyes and smiles, moving over to make room for me.

"Hello, love."

"Go to sleep."

"But you aren't."

"I don't have school."

"Touché."

I laugh and give him a kiss. "Sleep, Ichigo."

"Okay…" he whispers sleepily and cuddles into me. Although if you ask him later, he'd say that this never happened.

"Can I bug you at school tomorrow?"

"Sure…"

"Okay, I will then."

Ichigo's POV

I yawn and push myself up from the warm comfy bed, getting dressed within minutes and walking downstairs to find Keta cooking. Yuzu and Karin are already eating at the table with dad who's carrying a pleasant conversation with the cooking vampire.

"So, Keta what are you doing to day?" He asks.

"Well, I want to do a little looking around the city. Then I was going to bug Ichigo at school then go to Ryuken's then come back here and clean."

"You don't have to do that!" Yuzu exclaims.

"Oh, but I insist! If I am to be living here for any amount of time, I must help with something. It's the least I can do, Yuzu."

"Oh, okay."

"But you can help me cook dinner tonight if you would like to."

"I will!"

"Okay then. 7:00 sharp, no one is to be late unless there is an emergency. Understood?"

"Yes!"

"Sure."

"Of course."

And I just roll my eyes. "Cute, Ichi-berry."

"Not as cute as Ulquiorra was yesterday."

"Yeah, yeah."


	8. Chapter 7: Mirror

**This chapter's pretty close to a filler. But it will have some significance later on.**

Chapter 7: Mirror (BarlowGirl)

**_Mirror I am seeing_**

**_A new reflection_**

**_I'm looking into the eyes_**

**_Of who you made me._**

**_And to him_**

**_I have beauty beyond compare_**

**_I know he defines me_**

Rukia's POV

Ichigo stares out of the class window, a smile on his face. 'It has to do with that espada girl, Keta,' I think.

"Hey, Ichigo," Keigo whispers in Ichigo's ear, making the smile disappear. "Why are you so smiley? It's kinda creepy."

Rather than answer, the orangette punches him in the face. "Mr. Kurosaki!"

"Yes, Ochi-sensei?"

"Why'd you punch him?"

"He was annoying me."

"Oh, then that's fine." Keigo makes a whimpering sound as he still lies on the floor. Ichigo give him an unsympathetic look and goes back to looking out of the window.

"Ochi-sensei, a visitor is here to see Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Okay." The principle lets in… Keta? Why is she here?

"Hi, Ichi-berry." The class collectively flinches and waits for the explosion they're sure is to come.

"Hello, Looney!" Captain Hitsugaya waves widely from his seat, a creepy amount of glee emitting from him.

"Hello, Shiro-puppy." Toushiro rolls his eyes and stands up. She walks over calmly and picks him up, swinging him over her back before walking over to Ichigo and sitting on his desk. "Please continue your lesson, Ochi-sensei. I'm just here to see my boyfriend and my Shiro." She pets the captain, and sets him down on the other side of her, leaving just enough room for Ichigo to see the blackboard.

"May I ask your name?" the teacher asks.

"Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia."

Ochi-sensei's eyes widen. "I am very sorry, Miss Castlionia."

"It's okay. With your permission, I would like to sketch your class."

"That's perfectly okay! In fact, class, why don't we sketch something to describe how you see someone else?"

"Hai. Ochi-sensei."

Toushiro and Ichigo smirk at one another and pull out blank pieces of paper, immediately starting to work on their sketch. Keta pulls out an actual sketch book from her messenger bag and a set of art supplies and moves to the window ledge to give the boys room before setting in on out her own.

"Alright is everyone done?" The class collectively nods. "Alright, Keigo. You're first." He hands his up. "Who's this?"

"Ichigo." We all laugh. The trying child made a poorly drawn picture of apparently Ichigo in an executioners outfit.

"Alright, Rukia."

"It's my brother."

Toushiro and Ichigo break out into cackling laughter at the kitty-cat I drew. "Damn, Rukia," Ichigo laughs, "you really captured, his royal prissiness."

"It looks just like him," Keta snorts, giggling with the others.

The list continues for a while with Keta still drawing at a second sheet of paper. "Toushiro."

The white haired captain hands his over and the class collectively gasps when we see the woman in a long white gown in the middle of a blizzard. Two wolves, one black and the other white set beside her; white being easily the smaller one. "It's Hyorinmaru."

"Beautiful. Ichigo, let's see yours."

A princess, tiara and all, covers the page in a night black sky with a great big moon behind her. Two huge black cats lie beside her. They were collars with bells that seem huge to me. The princess' eyes are covered by her hands, she's crying, and a very familiar sword rests at her waist. "It's Keta, my princess."

"My princes." She kisses him softly and quick, fully aware that everyone's watching. "Here. You may show the class mine."

One of them is of the class as it is, just ordinary children. The second is wilder. Ichigo and a more twisted version of him are at the front, his hollow, turned to one another and holding hands pulled up to their chests. They're dressed lavishly, like princess with crowns included. Toushiro has a top hat on that looks like it came straight out of Alice in wonderland, and a busy white tail is attached to his backside; Shiro-puppy indeed. Orihime's a child with great big eyes, a bat plushy made of patches in her arms. Uryu holds a scythe, not as creepy as the rest. And Chad is just Chad, only he's in his fighting form, sneering evilly.

The rest of us Shinigami are just that, Shinigami but with a darker twist. I'm sneering down at a hollow's mask in my hands, hands that have claws. Renji's hands are made of bones. Rangiku's scarf is covered in skulls and her smile is so scary. Yumichika holds a glowing bulb, a soul, in his hands. Ikkaku holds a human head on a pike. And Anyu, God bless her, is missing half of her face.

The more normal humans , thankfully, aren't as creepy. Keigo is a jester in shackles. Ochi-sensei is in kimono with black flecks, possibly blood and a weary expression on her face, holding a notebook made out of something other than paper. Tatsuki has knight's armor on, the helmet under her arm. The rest seem to be peasants covered with more black.

Keta smirks as we assess the picture and leans back against the window, drawing her knees up to her face. "So? Suitable or not."

"Oh, my…" Ochi-sensei starts, blinking. "This is quite wonderful. Where do you find such inspiration for your art?"

The vampire looks at her boyfriend and answers softly, "You just have to look beyond what is considered ordinary. You have to have an imagination that never stops. And you have to believe that what people consider wrong and awful could be something great." She hops up then and starts towards the door. "Well, I better go. Ryuken's expecting me. Bye, love." She kisses Ichigo again.

"Bye, Keta." With one last look, the vampiress walks out. "Damn, I love her."

"Hey, Ichigo," Keigo whispers. " How'd you get with her? She's hot." And Ichigo who once again feels that his question is below answering, punches him once again right between the eyes. Keigo goes down like a sack of potatoes…

And class continues like nothing ever happened.


	9. Chapter 8: All About Us

**This one's short. Sorry. Review please...**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 8: All About Us (t.A.T.u.)

**_If they hurt you_**

**_They hurt me too_**

**_So we'll rise up_**

**_Won't stop_**

**_And it's all about_**

**_It's all about_**

**_It's all about us (all about us)_**

**_It's all about_**

**_All about us (all about us)_**

**_There's a thing that they can't touch_**

**_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_**

**_It's all about us (all about us)_**

Ichigo's POV

I stand in front of the Head Captain, the irritation thick in my mind mirroring my twin's and zanpactou's. Byakuya and Toushiro scowl as well, and Soi Fon gives me a knowing look. I wonder why. Then I remember that she's one of Keta's shinigami friends.

"Kurosaki, have you had any odd occurrences with the hollows lately."

"No."

"That's a lie," Kurosutchi says behind me. "I've monitored that city and you had prolonged contact with one Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and a hollow that we can place no name to. In fact the last hollow was with you last night." I narrow my eyes when he asks the next question. "What's her name?"

Byakuya, Toushiro, Soi Fon and Izuru Kira get wide eyes and you can see the panic on their faces. "I'm not telling you anything. I will never let you hurt her."

"Too late. A squadron is being sent to exterminate her right now." For reasons I can't explain, I start to cackle. "What's so funny, Kurosaki?"

"You can't kill an immortal! I swear! You'll never beat Souske simply because he has two immortals on his side! In fact, you'll be fighting the devil herself if you attempt to hurt either of them. I would have thought that you would have learned your lesson over three thousand years ago when you tried to destroy the Karyushima family."

"How do you know about that?" Yamamoto asks.

"Oh, simply because my real name is Prince Ichigo Dragomire Karyushima."

"Prince Ichigo died as a baby," he says.

"Yes, I did, but Maru and my mother bound me to him so we'd always be together. We still are."

"Prove it. Prove that you're Ichigo Karyushima!"

I smirk closing my eyes. When they open again, I know the sclera are black and my irises are amber, not gold like my brothers. My smile contains a pair of pointy fangs, not too large but still noticeable and my skin turns pale as if I had died again. Then my orange hair grows, cascading down my back. Maru shows up beside me as my mirror image like normal, fangs and all. "Hello, shinigami."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ichigo's twin brother, Prince Ichimaru Dragonair Karyushima." He looks over at me. "We should probably go. After all we need to plot to kill the Soul King."

"Why would you want to do that?" Captain Ukitake asks.

"Oh, Juushiro," my brother whispers. "Would you not do everything in your power to protect your children and your wife?"

"Yes, but my wife and son died during childbirth."

"You had more than one child, and I assure you that your daughters still live. Your eldest child, and first son, is dead, true but he is a shinigami. Our Aunt, your wife, Adrenaline bore four children and lost her body during childbirth with the last. Alexander wasn't it?"

"I have more kids?"

"Yes. Rin Lin, Kurumu and Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Everyone turns to stare at my white haired friend who smiles. "Hello, dad."

"Toushiro…" Captain Ukitake shakes his head. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did your mother take you away?"

"She was scared that the shinigami would hurt me."

"Why?"

"I'm a werewolf. Kurumu and Rin, that's what everyone calls her, are demons. Rin's more inclined to wolves like me and Kuru to bats. And if she ever hooks up with a bloodsucker, I will personally beat the shit out of her."

"Now, Shiro," I interject. "Keta's a vampire and you have no problems with her."

"Keta's different. She's not like the other annoyances of her species."

"You mean Ulquiorra."

"Of course."

"He's not that bad."

"He's a parasite!"

"And you eat people!" Maru throws back.

"So do the two of you!"

"Touché. But so does Byakuya."

"Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Cause you eat people too."

"So what if I do? I am a demon after all."

"Half. You are a Halfling."

"Shut up."

"Can we stop fighting?" Soi Fon asks. We nod. "Good then we should go before the shinigami come to their senses."

"Good idea. Bye bye!" Maru opens a garganta, and we walk through like nothing ever happened.


	10. Chapter 9: Suteki Da Ne

**Not much longer than the last... stupid vacation, always getting in the way of writing before I even go on you.**

**Review!**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 9: Suteki Da Ne (Final Fantasy X)

**_The moon in the sky has a trembling heart_**

**_Shown on like glass and steadily_**

**_Stars crying tears in an overflowing stream_**

**_I see the night all around me_**

Ulquiorra's POV

The garganta opens right across my sister and me outside of Las Noches, and I turn around lazily to greet the others. Keta smiles sweetly at her boys who crash down beside her. "So how'd you fuck up?" I ask.

"Easily," Byakuya answers, setting down gracefully beside me. "Keta's reiatsu gave Ichigo away. That and the fact that Grimmjow and you keep coming to talk with him."

"Hey! I get bored!"

"You get bored a lot," María teases, still standing while Keta snatches up Toushiro to keep in her lap.

"A whole lot. But I'm pretty sure Orihime would eventually be willing to help relieve that boredom."

"Ichimaru!" I pull of my shoe and throw it at the albino who ducks down almost falling off of the tower in the process.

"Now, now, boys," my sister says, scratching her little ice wolf behind the ears. "Let's behave. We will have to get our friends before all falls apart you know."

"Yeah, yeah. But what about the Soul Society?" Byakuya inquires.

"Let's murder," I answer.

"Murder, really?" Ichigo give me an incredulous look.

"Yeah!"

"You are such a dork."

"I know." Keta reaches over to pet my head to and for reasons I cannot explain, I melt into her touch. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Can't we just kill the Soul King?" she whispers.

"But who would take his place?" María asks.

"Kitzan of course."

"But would he want to?" Ichigo inquires.

"Hasn't he always wanted to be?" Toushiro asks, for the first time opening his surprisingly big mouth.

"No. He just wanted to protect U'ra and me." Her sapphire eyes stare across the sands like little jewels. Her silvery pale hands move back over to the midget on her lap, and she rest that royal head on his. "If we push the bastard far enough, he could bend. But the best way to do that is to go to the heart of the problem. Perhaps this time, everything will work out."

"Perhaps," we all whisper.

Keta's POV

I lay down next to my mates, smiling to myself. Ichigo snuggles into my chest in a true beta fashion, a contented Cheshire cat grin winding itself onto the orangette's face. Ichimaru curls around me. As an alpha-beta, he's more possessive than his more easy-going brother. The room, my actual room, that no one knows about, is an exact duplicate of our room so long ago. Only one thing is different, a window into Las Noches, showing the eternal crescent moon.

Ulquiorra's sleeping in our room with Orihime for the time being, until everything settles and we can get a room for the two of them put together. But for now, it works, and our family's safe.


	11. Chapter 10: Never Enough

**Sigh... It's done.**

Chapter 10: Never Enough (Five Finger Death Punch)

**_In the end we're all just chalk lines on the concrete_**

**_Drawn only to be washed away_**

**_For the time that I've been given_**

**_I am what I am_**

Urahara's POV

I shake my head and sit down. "Why did they do this?"

Isshin shrugs. "I don't know. But they must have had a good reason to do it."

"And what does the Soul Society think about it?"

"They are wondering if they should have seen this coming. They knew that something was off when they did a psychic evaluation of Captains Hitsugaya, Soi Fon and Kuchki, but they never thought something like this could happen."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your nephews and sons are on Souske's side. What are you going to do?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll pack my bags and get Yoruichi."

Ichigo's POV

My friends stare at me and the others with fear. "You did what?" Rukia cries.

"Hey, I couldn't let them get the wrong idea about us!"

"You could have stayed to try and smooth things out," Anyu reasons.

"She's right," Uryu agrees, shaking his head. "And bringing you all into it was a bad thing. They aren't going to be kind about this."

"Who cares?" Keta brushes her hair out of her face softly, grinning. "We are what we are, and nothing can change that."


	12. Chapter 11

**Sigh... It's done.**

Chapter 10: Never Enough (Five Finger Death Punch)

**_In the end we're all just chalk lines on the concrete_**

**_Drawn only to be washed away_**

**_For the time that I've been given_**

**_I am what I am_**

Urahara's POV

I shake my head and sit down. "Why did they do this?"

Isshin shrugs. "I don't know. But they must have had a good reason to do it."

"And what does the Soul Society think about it?"

"They are wondering if they should have seen this coming. They knew that something was off when they did a psychic evaluation of Captains Hitsugaya, Soi Fon and Kuchki, but they never thought something like this could happen."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your nephews and sons are on Souske's side. What are you going to do?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll pack my bags and get Yoruichi."

Ichigo's POV

My friends stare at me and the others with fear. "You did what?" Rukia cries.

"Hey, I couldn't let them get the wrong idea about us!"

"You could have stayed to try and smooth things out," Anyu reasons.

"She's right," Uryu agrees, shaking his head. "And bringing you all into it was a bad thing. They aren't going to be kind about this."

"Who cares?" Keta brushes her hair out of her face softly, grinning. "We are what we are, and nothing can change that."


End file.
